Beautiful Accident
by ToxicNinjaKitty3399
Summary: Stupid mistake? I think not. I wish my life would be easier though. Having two boys you fall in love with and you get to choose one? Hard choice. And I don't know how to make that choice correctly without screwing something up along the way. WARNING: Language, blood, possible tears
1. Chapter 1

~Nya's POV~ My body feels tired and slow. I open my eyes but blink rapidly because there's a beam of sunlight right in my eyes. "Ugh... Stupid sun..." I sit up on my elbows and rub my eyes. I yawn and look around my room. I feel something next to me move... Or... SomeONE! I scream lightly and fall off the bed. I stand up and hold the sheets around my body since I apparently don't have clothes on.

"Huh? W-wha-" I see someone sit up and I see... Cole? He turns to look at me. "Oh... Hey Nya..." He yawns but then he realizes something and snaps his eyes open and looks at me with wide eyes. "What. Happened?"

"I-I... I don't know! All I know is that Kai and Jay are gonna kill me!" I suddenly hear a knock.

"Hey sis? You awake?" Kai starts to turn the knob.

"Kai. If you open that door I will kill you." The knob stop moving.

"Ok. Well... I just wanted to ask if you know where Cole is." I widen my eyes and feel my palms start sweating. "He never came back to the room last night."

"Oh. No... I-I don't know where he is... S-sorry..."

"Oh ok. Well... Thanks..." I hear him walk away. I sigh in relief quietly. Cole gets up and puts his jeans on then walks over to me.

"D-don't worry. I'll find a way out of this." He puts his shirt on then kisses my cheek hesitantly. He walks out then silently closes the door behind him.

~1 week later~

Sick. That's all I've been for the past 4 days. I feel my stomach churning all of a sudden. I get up from the dining room table and run to the bathroom. I start puking into the toilet. When I finish I clean myself up and flush the toilet. "I really hope it's not true..." I get something out of the cabinet and open the box. 10 minutes later, I start freaking out. Well... Freaking out like grabbing my head and quietly crying in the corner. I hear a knock and Jay walks in. I look up at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He quickly comes over to me.

"J-Jay.. Can you go g-get Cole? I need to talk to him..."

"Uh... Y-yeah... Hold on." He gets up and goes back to the dining room. About a minute later, Cole enters. He closes the door and walks over to me.

"Hey... What's wrong? What happened?"

"C-cole... I...I'm... Pregnant."

"Are you serious?" I nod. "Oh god... W-Well don't worry... I-I'll help you through it..."


	2. Chapter 2

::-3 Months later-::

~Nya's POV~

Today is the day that Cole and I tell everyone. After a few weeks of knowing I was pregnant, I broke up with Jay. For safety reasons. I have a small baby bump. Not very noticeable. I'm wearing one of Cole's black sweatshirts and a pair of my gray sweatpants.

Cole and I got together about a week after I broke up with Jay. I love Cole. But... I still love Jay. I only broke up with Jay was so that Kai wouldn't blame him for me being... You know. And so that Kai wouldn't beat the living hell out of Jay. So now that I'm with Cole, and Kai decides he wants to beat him up, Cole will be able to protect himself. Perhaps much more than Jay could himself. _No offense, Jay._ We're gonna tell everyone at dinner tonight and we're both hoping it goes well.

Ray, Jay's sister is still here too. She's been a ninja for about 10 months now. Light blue ninja of time. Pretty awesome if you ask me.

"Are you nervous?" A deep, muscular sounding voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look over at the door and see Cole. He smiles lightly and walks over to me.

"Extremely." I lay my head on his shoulder when he sits next to me.

"Well, you'll be ok. I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

"I want you to protect yourself too. From Kai. He'll most likely rip you to shreds"

"Yeah... That's true."

::-Dinner-::

Breakfast for dinner. My favorite! I have a chocolate chip pancake, which I requested, with bacon and a small bowl of scrambled eggs. I start to eat and savor the taste. "This is amazing, Zane! Thanks."

"Thank you, Nya. It was no trouble." He smiles his signature small smile and continues eating himself. I look at Cole who's right next to me. He looks at me and our eyes meet. He nods lightly. I look down and blink in response.

"Um... Hey, everyone?" All the people at the table stop eating and look at me. _Oh god..._ "I have something important to say..." I gulp quietly. _Here goes nothin'_... "Well... I... I'm... I'm pregnant." I look up at everyone's reaction.

Kai, who had paused himself from sticking the fork into his mouth, had dropped the fork onto the plate. Same thing happened to Lloyd. Sensei Wu smiled a little but he also had a bit of anger in his eyes. Jay was the most shocked. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. He looked hurt. Ray, of course being the only other girl, squeals happily. "OMG! No way! This is so exciting! Congrats, Nya!"

"T-thanks..." I smile lightly.

"How far in are you?" She asks. I gulp again.

"Th-three months..." I start blushing lightly. She gasps.

"You're at the point where the bump is showing! Can I see it?" I shake my head.

"N-n-" I get cut off by a yell.

"I'm gonna kill you, Brookestone!" Kai. Cole quickly gets up and runs out of the dining room. I get up and quickly follow them.

"Kai! Leave him alone!" He ignores me. At the end of the hallway, is Cole backed up against the wall with Kai holding him there by the throat. Cole starts turning purple. "Kai!" I run up to them and pull Kai off of Cole. "I said leave him alone! This is as much his fault as it is mine!"

"But-"

"But nothing! This is exactly what I was hoping wouldn't happen!" I push him away from Cole. I turn and help Cole up.

"I... I'm sorry, Nya..."


	3. Chapter 3

"You better be sorry! You need to learn to control your temper, Kai!" I grab Cole's hand.

"Nya, I can't help it. It's not my fault. I really can't control it... I have a reason; I just can't... Tell you what it is..." He looks at me in the eyes. I notice tears in his.

"Yeah. Whatever. You're lying."

"No. I'm not. I would never lie to you... Even if I absolutely had to." He starts to walk over to me and he looks sad. Like he regrets something.

"STOP IT KAI! You need to stop lying to me!" I suddenly fall to my knees and start crying into my hands. I whisper, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

I feel a hand on my shoulder. " Nya... You don't need to apologize. It's my fault for snapping at Cole..."

"Well it's not my fault for being hormonal! I just wanna be alone... Please..." I quickly get up and walk away to my room.

"Nya..." I hear Kai say behind me, as I continue walking. I don't say anything and just close my door behind me. I hear Kai walk past my door slowly. I then hear a knock.

"Go. Away." I slide down the door.

"Nya.. It's Cole..." I quickly get up and open it. I pull him in and shut the door. I hug him and start bawling into his chest. He rubs my back slowly and kisses my head. "Do you wanna go to bed?" I nod lightly. We lay down and he has his arms around my waist. I snuggle up to his chest.

"C-Cole... Once t-the baby's born, a-are we going to s-stay as a c-couple? O-or are we gonna g-get m-married sometime?"

"I don't know... We'll just have to see how things turn out..." I nod lightly in agreement.

-*-*-*- 5 Months Later -*-*-*-

I lay on the couch with a blanket over me. I have my feet on Cole's thigh. He kindly massages them. I smile lightly. "C-Cole... T-that's tickles. Stop it!"

"You're ticklish?" I looks over at me. He gets a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes, now don't even think about it, Cole. I'm one month away from intense pain. Don't make me move so much." Luckily we were alone in the room. I smile a bit at him. "So... Have you decided on any names for a girl?"

"Hmm... I was thinking about some the other day... I was thinking either Kelli Isla or Krystyl Terri..."

"Oh my goodness... I absolutely love them! I was think of... Lenay Hazel..." He smiles. "How about boy names?"

"Haydyn Anthony. For sure. I've always wanted a son with that name." He smirks a bit. "Do you have any?"

"Hmm... Justin Ryker or Allen Nekkius. I love unique names! Do you want the baby to a boy or a girl more?"

"I want a daughter... I've always wanted one..." I see small blush emerge onto his cheeks.

"I can never decide." I let out a small laugh.

"I can tell." He laughs a bit. "Well... I'm gonna go make some tea... Want any?" I smile at him.

"Please... And thank you." He gets up carefully and walks to the kitchen. I smile and close my eyes. I slowly drift off to sleep.

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Ok... I'm taking a vote...

1.) Boy or Girl

2.) Pick one of the names from the story that you like the most.


	4. Chapter 4

-*-*-*- 1 Month Later -*-*-*-

~Nya's POV~

Pain. That's all I've been feeling for... The past... 5 months. I turn my head over and see Cole sleeping. He snores loudly then turns to me in his sleep. I slip out from under his arm and walk over to the door and walk out. I quietly walk to the kitchen to get a piece of chocolate cake. I hold the small plate in my hand and walk towards the living room. I suddenly feel an insane amount of pain and a bunch of wetness running down my legs. It surprises me so much that I drop my cake. I yell a bit in pain and hold myself up against the wall. "Cole! C-cole! Cole, please!" I then hear a door open quickly then rapid footsteps coming down the hall. "Cole!" He gets closer. Then he appears in the doorway.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I-it's time." I say as he walks over to me. His eyes widen but he then picks me up.

"Don't worry... You'll be ok." He runs outside and turns his Golden Weapon into his vehicle. He jumps in and keeps me in his lap. "J-just breathe." He drives off and I take a few deep breaths. I squeeze my eyes closed in pain. About 7 or 8 minutes later, we're at the hospital. I groan in pain. His turns the vehicle back his weapon. He keeps me in his arms and starts quickly going to the doors. He walks in and goes to the desk. "Please. She... She's going into labor!"

"We need a wheelchair!" The nurse yells. A different nurse quickly wheels one out. Cole carefully sets me down in it.

"A-am I allowed to go with you?" He asks.

"Of course!" She starts to wheel me to a room. I groan in pain again. "Sir, do you mind putting her on the bed?"

"Oh! Sure!" He quickly picks me up and sets me lightly on the bed. He kisses my cheek as he pulls his arms out from under me. "Nya, I'm staying in the waiting room... I love you... No matter what..."

"W-what? No! Please stay in here with me..." She had a few tears forming in her eyes. "Please..."

"If I do, I'm pretty sure I'll cry and most likely faint... I can't... I love you." I kiss her lightly on the lips... "I'll call for Kai and the others..."

"I... I can't do this without you, Cole... P-please." She groans in pain again.

"M'am, you really need to start pushing." Says the nurse after checking everything. "Your baby is really anxious."

"I... I'm sorry Nya..." I squeeze her hand lightly. I kiss her slightly sweaty forehead. She groans in pain. "I love you." I walk out of the room, feeling a bit guilty. I sit in the waiting room. A man with spiked up blonde hair sits on the other side of the room. He's pacing. "This your first kid?"

"Huh? Oh uh... N-no... 2nd... But I'm still as nervous as I was the first time... What about you?"

"First kid... I'm scared... Just... Not showing it... I'm good at hiding my emotions."

"Well... You won't regret having this kid..." He smiles a bit then continues pacing a bit.

* * *

::-2 and a half hours later-::

I feel someone shake me awake. I open my eyes and realize that I'm on the floor. I quickly get up and see that it was the doctor that woke me up. "Is she alright? Can I see her now? Is the baby ok?"

"Sir, everything is perfect. Except for one thing." We walk into the room and I see Ny holding two bundles. "She had twins." I smile. "Congratulations... We'll give you two some time..." I feel tears well up in my eyes. A knock suddenly erupts the silence. The door opens and I see Kai, Zane, Sensei Wu, my father, and... Jay walk in.

"H-hey guys." I smile at them... Mostly Kai though. He smirks lightly. I turn to Nya and give her a light kiss on the cheek. "I'm proud of you..." She smiles and hand me the bundle of pink. She holds the blue one. I sit down in the chair and pull my legs up. I look at the little girl in my arms. A tear rolls down my cheek. I whisper to her quietly and smile, "Hey there... Welcome to your new life... I think you'll love it..." Kai sits next to me.

"Congrats, man." I smile.

"T-thanks..."

"So... What're their names?" I look up at Nya.

"Nya, what're their names?"

"You can pick her name... It's pretty fair... Now, I think I'll name you Haydyn... Haydyn Anthony..." She smiles at the baby boy in her arms then up at me. I smile back. I then look down at the baby girl. "I'll name you... Lenay... Lenay Hazel." Everyone smiles happily... Except for Jay...


	5. Chapter 5

::-18 years later-::

~Cole's POV~

"Dad! I'm going to the movies with Allen!" I hear Lenay yell from the front room.

"Wait! Hold on! I wanna talk to you two!"I stop typing on the computer then quickly get up from my spinny-chair and run down the stairs. I turn the corner and see the two standing there. I may be in a thin, loose gray T-shirt and black sweatpants, and my hair may be a mess, but they don't really care. "Ok. What're you guys going to see?"

"Dad. I'm 18. Do we really have to tell you?"

"Well, I'm not letting you go watch that new porno type movie... What's it called? The Girl Upstairs or something like that?"

"The Girl Next Door, you mean?"

"Yeah! That!"

"Dad. We're not gonna go see that."

"Well... Alright. But...If I find out that you went to go see it, you're gonna be in big trouble."

"Ok... Bye Dad! Love you!" I smile a bit.

"Love you too! Have fun! Not too much fun though!"

* * *

::-2 hours later(11:00PM)-::

I take a quick glance at the bottom right corner of the computer screen to look at the time... 11 o'clock. I widen my eyes and stop typing. "God damn it, Lenay." I grab my phone and call her. No answer. I try again. Still no answer. I decide to call Haydyn.

"Hello?"

"Haydyn, have you seen your sister?"

"No... Why?"

"She went out to the movies with Allen two hours ago and they're still not back. I called to see if you've seen either of them."

"Uh... No." I suddenly hear the front door open.

"Alright... Well someone just walked in the house. Maybe it's her."

"Maybe. Well Dad, I have to get off of here."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye, Dad." I push End Call and set my phone on the desk.

"Lenay? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Dad!"

"Ok!" I sneak downstairs and peek around the corner. Allen's there with her and suddenly pulls her into a deep kiss. I widen my eyes. She slowly slides her arms around his neck and they both close their eyes. I reveal myself from around the corner and cross my arms. "Ahem!" They pull apart quickly and Lenay turns around with wide eyes.

"D-dad! W-what're you doing down here?"

"Just trying to make sure you're ok."

"W-well, I'm fine!" I walk over to them and shut the door in Allen's face. "Dad!"

"Oh by the way, you're late. You were supposed to be home half-an-hour ago!"

"How do you know how long th-"

"Because I checked online! Also, I saw that all the other movies were sold out. The one we discussed earlier wasn't. And it's only an hour and 20 minutes long. Then it takes you 10 minutes to get home. It would've been 10:30 by then. So you're late. What were you doing for the last half hour?"

"I... I was... Was... Um..."

"Exactly. You're grounded. Two weeks, no phone, no computer, no video games, no leaving this house unless you're with me or your mother, and finally no boyfriend or friends over."

"Dad! I-"

"No excuses. Go to your room. Now." She growls lowly and storms to her room. The sound of her door slamming echoes through the house.


	6. Chapter 6

::-1 week later-::

~Cole's POV~

"Dad, why can't I just go over to Allen's?! We're not gonna do anything!"

"Because you're grounded!"

"I don't care! I don't want him thinking that I'm ignor-" She stops mid-sentence and runs upstairs to the bathroom. I follow her and see that she's puking in the toilet.

"What's wrong, now?" She flushes the toilet and cleans her mouth off. She has tears in her eyes as she stands up.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad..." She runs over to me and hugs me tightly. I hug her back as she starts bawling into my shirt. "D-dad... I'm p-pregnant..." I widen my eyes and push her back to look at her face. Red and tear-stained. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"Go to your room... I'll be in there in a little bit..." I softly but still sternly. She nods lightly and wipes her tears away before running down the hall and closing her bedroom door. I walk downstairs and sit on the living room couch. "Damn it..." I pull out my phone and dial Nya's number and call her. "Nya... I need you and Haydyn to come over here..."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Uh.. Well... We'll tell you when you get here..."

"Um... Ok." I hang up and walk up to Lenay's room. I knock on the door and slowly open the door as I walk in.

"Hey..." She opens her eyes and looks over at me. I walk to her and hug her.

"Dad... I-I'm so sorry... I never meant for this to happen... "

"I-It's alright... For now... We can talk about other business later... And.. The baby IS Allen's, right?"

"A-actually... No... I don't know who's it is. I..." Her voice start cracking as she talk quieter. "I was pulled into an alley by some guy dressed in a gray sweatshirt, black jeans and blue sneakers..." She starts crying a little. "T-that's when... THAT happened..."

"So... Y-you were raped?" She nods and starts bawling again. "Do you not know who the man was?"

"He seemed about... In his late t-thirties... So... Probably not... Although his s-shoes seemed vaguely familiar..."

"Well... Don't worry... I'll make sure he's found... When the baby's born, we can do a DNA test... It'll tell us who the father is... Alright?" She nods lightly and I kiss her head. I hear a knock on the door. "Come on... I think that's your mom..." We walk downstairs. I see Nya's black hair and red winter coat. I open the door and her and Haydyn walk in. "Hey..." Nya shivers lightly and brushes the snow out of her shoulder-blade length hair. I take her coat and she takes her shoes off. Haydyn gives me his coat also but he keeps his shoes on.

"Hey." I say as I lightly kiss her on the lips. We may have been divorced for 5 years, but I think it's the respectful way to treat a lover.

"So... Are we going to the living room, the kitchen, or somewhere else?"

"Oh right. Living room." We all start walking towards there. Lenay and I sit on one couch and Haydyn and Nya sit on the other couch across from us. "Well... Len, here, has a small surprise for you..." I look over to her.

"Um... Uh.. I- uh... I'm... I'm p-pregnant..." Nya suddenly smiles.

"Oh my god! Really? Congrats!"

"Um... T-thanks, Mom..." She comes over, sits next to Lenay and hugs her.

"So... Who's the father?"

"I... I'm not sure..."

"W-What do you mean 'You're not sure.'?"

"I... I'm saying that... That... I was raped..."

"Oh my god... Honey... I'm so sorry..." They hug tightly. I look over at Haydyn, who's figuring out what to say. "Your brother and I can stay here until you have the baby, if that's what you want... I can help you through it..."

"P-please..." Nya nods lightly and smiles a bit.

"Well... Haydyn and I are gonna go get clothes for the next 9 months." They leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Doing a major skip here... You know... Because I can. ^-^**

* * *

::-9 months later-::

~Cole's POV~

"M-Mom! Dad!" I sit up quickly and see if I really did hear something. "Mom! Dad!" I jump out of bed and quickly get dressed. I run to Lenay's room and see that Nya just got there also.

"What happened?"

"S-she's coming!" She shrieks in pain.

"Oh god... Come on... We'll get you to the hospital!" I pick her bridal style and I run out to the car. I put her in and get in the driver's seat. Nya and Haydyn quickly get into the backseat. I start the car and quickly drive off. I put my hand on her knee. "You'll be ok... Don't worry." She looks at me and smiles lightly. "Nya went through the pain to have you two... I'm pretty sure you can go through one." She puts her hand on mine and squeezes it lightly.

* * *

::-2 hours later-::

I walk into the hospital room and see Lenay laying in bed. She has a little girl wrapped up in pink blankets in her arms. I smile and walk over to her and Nya. Haydyn walks to the other side of the bed. "So... What's her name?"

"Kelli Isla Brookestone..." She smiles and looks down at her.

"Awe..." Haydyn says softly with a smile.

"That is pretty cute..." I say as I look at the baby's face. "So... Your gonna get a DNA test... Right?" She nods lightly and looks up at me, right as a nurse walks in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over... Only one can stay the night if you would like."

"I'll stay." I tell the nurse. She smiles.

"Alright. I'll go get the supplies." She walks out.

"Cole... I wanna talk to you..." Haydyn, Nya and I walk out into the hallway. Haydyn starts walking down the hallway. "When she gets that DNA test, I want you to tell me who the father is... Call me right when you get the result." I nod.

"I will... Don't worry... And Nya?" She looks me in the eyes. "I... I love you..." She widens her eyes.

"I love you too..." She looks at the ground. "I... I can't believe we're grandparents, Cole." She starts crying into my chest. I wrap my arms around her.

"I know... But... It's not her fault..."

"I got that... Well... I... I need to leave..." She pulls away, wipes her tears off and looks up at me. She leans in and kiss me. I kiss her back and put my hand on her cheek. She then pulls off. "I-I'm sorry..." She turns and walks away.

* * *

::-At the DNA testing-::

"So... Will this be a painful thing for her?" Lenay asks the doctor.

"No... We're just going to cut one of her hairs off of her head then stick into the DNA scanner. It will tell us who the two parents are of the baby and also the physical traits that the baby will have."

"Alright..." She holds Kelli close as the doctor comes over and snips a small hair off. He puts it inside of a small box and sticks it under a scanner-type thing. About 5 minutes later, it beeps and a screen pops up on the computer. It has an image of Kelli's DNA and small words under it. I can't read them from where I am though. "Well?"

"One moment... I need to zoom in." He quickly zooms in on the words. "The father of your baby is... Jayson Walker." My eyes widen and I freeze up. My face suddenly burns up in anger.

"Excuse me. I need to go." I say through gritted teeth. I storm down the hall and out the doors. I get in my car and start speeding down the roads towards the Bounty. Yes, the others still live there. I get out of my car and slam the door, making the car window break. I storm onto the deck. "JAYSON FUCKING WALKER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I suddenly hear many footsteps running towards where I am.

"Cole? What're you doing?" I hear Kai ask from behind me.

"Where. The hell. I-"

"I'm right here Cole. Calm down." Jay says from the door that leads inside.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'RE THE FATHER OF MY DAUGHTER'S CHILD?!" He widens his eyes.

"What...?" I lung at him and tackle him to the ground. I punch him in the jaw.

"You raped her, you asshole! Don't you remember that? 9 fucking months ago!"

"Cole! Stop!" He pleads.

"NO! I'm gonna kill you! I thought we were friends!" I feel some people pulling me back.

"Cole, just stop!" Kai.

"No! Let me kill him!" I feel someone push me down on the ground. I look up at the person and see that it was Zane who pushed me down. "Get off of me!" Zane punches me in the temple to knock me out. Everything goes black as my eye close.

* * *

::-45 minutes later-::

My eyes flutter open slowly. I look around at my surroundings and recognize it as my old bedroom. I sit up and rub the spot where Zane punched me. I groan quietly as I stand up. I walk towards the door and open it slowly. I walk down the hallway, but stop when I hear crying. I open a door and look in. I see... Jay. He's crying on the bed. "You don't deserve to be happy, Jay. I should fucking report you."

"No! Please don't!" He looks up at me.

"It's your own fault, Jay!"

"I don't care! Just please don't report me."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"B-Because... I... I..."

"That's what I thought." I start to close the door until he pulls the door back.

"Cole.. A-at least... At least let me go see her..."

"Fine... Come by the room 254 tomorrow at noon. Now I have to leave. Goodbye, Jay." I say harshly. As he lets go of the door and walks back to his bed, I slam the door and walk back to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

::-Next Morning-::

~Cole's POV~

The sound of a knock and a door opening breaks the conversation between Lenay and I. "Excuse me... There's a Jayson Walker here to see you..." The nurse moves out of the way and Jay walks in. The nurse closes the door and leaves.

"Wait... Y-you're the one... Y-you're the one who did this to me?!" Lenay asks loudly. She sits up straight.

"W-well... Y-yes... And... I'm... I'm extremely sorry..." Tears start to form I'm his eyes.

"Do... Do you wanna see the baby?" Jay nods lightly. "Well, too bad! You don't get any part of her and you are /not/ going to be her father figure!"

"What?! That's not fair!"

"How the hell is that not fair?!"

"Well... At least tell me her name?" Lenay sighs a bit.

"Kelli Isla... Now get the fu-"

My hand covers her mouth. She jumps a little. Suddenly the baby gets pulled out of her arms. Jay runs out of the room with her. The hand leaves her mouth. "KELLI!" I run out of the room, chasing Jay.

"JAY! GET BACK HERE!" He disappears around the corner. I turn the corner sharply and see Jay hiding from the corner of my eye. He runs off the opposite direction, which is towards the exit. I slip and fall from trying to turn around quickly. I get up and run after him. I go through the automatic sliding doors and look around for Jay. I see a blue Ferrari drive away quickly. "God damn it!" I run back in and see Lenay stumbling down the hallway kind of like a zombie. "Hey. What're you doing? You can't be out of bed!"

"I-I have to s-save my little girl!" She suddenly falls, but I catch her before she hit the ground. "Please tell me t-that you g-got her and the d-doctors took her away to m-make sure she's ok..."

"I... I'm sorry... But... J-Jay got away with her..." Tears start pouring from her eyes.

"No! She w-was only born yesterday! Sh-she won't survive!"

"Don't worry. I'll try-"

"Lenay, what happened?!" I hear someone yell from behind me. I turn my head and see Nya.

"Nya... Um... J-Jay... H-He's the father... And... He just took the baby..." I tell her quietly. Nya gasps lightly and she covers her mouth slowly.

"J-Jay?" I nod lightly. "I-it can't be!"

"It is..." She suddenly pulls her cell phone out. I pick up Lenay Bridal-Style and carry her back to her room. "Now stay in bed..."

~Nya's POV~

I quickly dial Jay's number. It rings twice before it clicks a bit and someone says "Hello?"

"Jay?"

"Nya?"

"Yeah. I have something to say to you..."

"What's that? You want me back?" I can tell he's smirking.

"NO! I want you to bring my granddaughter back here immediately! You have no right to just kidnap her and never let us see her again!"

"Well you have no right to... To... Uh..."

"That's what I thought... Now bring. Her. Back."

"No. She's mine."

"Jayson Walker, I will kill you!"

"Gotta find me first!" He laughs a bit then hangs up.

"Damn you, Walker..." I mumble to myself as I storm to the room.

"Well?" Cole asks quickly.

"Well... He's not coming back... We have to find him, he said..."

"God damn it..." I see Lenay's figure crying under the bed sheets.

"I'm sorry about this, Hun..." I walk over to her and rub her back lightly.

"I need m-my little girl..." She bawls under the sheets.


	9. Chapter 9

::-12 years later-::

~Jay's POV~

"Kelli! Time for breakfast!" I yell up the staircase. Light footsteps are heard. I see her run down the stairs as her long blond hair bounces along with the rhythm of the steps. She smiles widely and hugs me.

"Morning dad!"

"Morning, Hun." She lets go of me and walks into the kitchen and sits at the island. She looks at her plate of pancakes, bacon and a sunny-side up egg. I start eating my food and she pours syrup onto her pancake. When we're both done eating, she goes upstairs to get ready for school.

As I wait for her on the couch, I pull my phone out. I see that I have a call from Unknown. I raise an eyebrow in confusion. I hesitantly click the 'call back' button. I slowly put the phone up to my ear as it rings. On the other end of the line, the phone clicks and a voice is heard.

"Jay?"

"Um... Y-yeah?"

"We need you and your daughter to come down to the New Ninjago City Police Department immediately."

"But... New Ninjago City is like... 2 hours away!"

"Well then you should get going." They hang up. I decide to get my phone charger, coat, wallet, keys, and my laptop.

"Kelli, come on! You're not going to school today! We have to go somewhere!" She runs down the stairs again. She has a white lone-sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and brown Ugg boots. She holds her blue trench coat in her hands.

"Where are we going?"

"New Ninjago City."

"Really?! I've always wanted to go there!" I nod and we both quickly walk out to the car. Once we leave, I turn the radio on quietly. About 2 hours later, I pull into the NNCPD parking lot. Kelli grabs my hand and walks with me. We walk in and see that it's quiet. Only a few people sit around, typing on computers, etc.

"Ah, the great Jayson Walker." I hear someone say from down the walk way between the cubicles of where the people are working. I turn a bit and see someone with shaggy black hair which has a few gray hairs in it. Cole. He has a bit of stumble across his chin. Man, has he changed. "Welcome back to Hell, my dear enemy." I swallow a bit then push Kelli behind me.

"C-Cole. What the hell do need me here for?" He puts hand on my arm and squeezes it. He pulls me down the hall and into one of those dim silver rooms with a table. He pushes me into the chair and puts the cuffs that are attached to the table around my wrists.

"Dad!" Kelli yells. She looks at Cole. "W-what're you doing?!" She suddenly kicks Cole in the shin.

"Gah!" He yells. He sits down and rubs the spot where she kicked him.

"Let him go! He doesn't deserve to be in here!"

"Yes he does. You have no idea what he's hiding, Kelli."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Your mother. She's my daughter and your her's. You were taken away from her one day after you were born... Your father took you away."

"You mean... Him?" She looks at Jay.

"Yes..."

"Wait... D-does that mean... That... You're my g-grandpa?" Cole pauses to think.

"Yeah. It does." Kelli then wraps her arms around Cole's neck and hugs him tightly. Cole picks her up and hugs her back. "I remember when you were just a little baby..."

"Put her down, Cole!" Jay yells suddenly.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Cole smirks. Cole sets Kelli down. Jay suddenly stands up and tries to get out of the cuffs. Cole pulls out his gun, cocks it, and aims it at Jay. "Sit the /fuck/ down, Zaptrap! I am /not/ afraid to do this!" Jay sits down then widens his eyes as the door opens. It's...

~To be continued!~


End file.
